


Hard Lessons

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Love, Post-Canon, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakaba scrunched up her face, thinking about the younger girl's question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Lessons

Wakaba scrunched up her face, thinking about the younger girl's question. There was something – an answer – hovering on the edge of her memory, just out of reach.

She raised a finger. "Of course love can change a person! You start as someone lonely, and then love fills your heart!"

"But can it really change the one you love?"

"Maybe," she answered after a moment, "if you give them enough love. But you can't ever be certain. You can only be sure that you will change yourself, and then you have to think – if they don't change, are they worth it?"


End file.
